As global fraud concerns relating to credit cards continue to grow, many card issuers are attempting to come up with more secure credit cards for their cardholders. Existing methods for combating fraud still, at times, leave merchants and banks vulnerable. One attempt at producing a more secure card is the biometric card. A biometric card is similar to existing cards but will also contain information about the cardholder's body, such as a fingerprint. However, reports have surfaced that some fingerprint readers can be fooled using non-human contact, such as a gel mold.